


Disappear.

by Hambel



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a drabble meme on my LJ. Prompt was from m31andy and was 'TCG meets Ivanhoe'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble meme on my LJ. Prompt was from m31andy and was 'TCG meets Ivanhoe'.

The orange cat stretches his paws in the morning sun. Sammy and his mum are not home, but he knows they’ll be back soon.

He blinks. A flash of red and a little girl is crouching in front of him, her head cocked to one side, looking thoughtful.

“Hello Ivanhoe.”

He purrs. He doesn’t normally like people – except Sammy and his mum – but this little girl is smiling.

“Sam won’t be home today,” she tells him. “Would you like to come home with me?”

She stands and tucks her clown under her arm. Ivanhoe stretches again and follows her home.


End file.
